


Early Arrival

by Courtneyshortney82



Series: Shower Smut Sunday [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frustrated Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtneyshortney82/pseuds/Courtneyshortney82
Summary: Beth has to get creative to deal with an... issue...
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Shower Smut Sunday [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584586
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Shower Smut Sunday





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquishyCool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyCool/gifts).



> I'm back! Last week I had some technical difficulties. When I went to post I had lost the rewritten second half of the fic. The original second half was okay, but I really loved the rewrite. When SquishyCool gives me notes and suggestions on how to make a fic better I listen! If you want to read the original ending let me know and maybe I will post it later this week and you can all decide which was better. I'm sorry I didn't post last week, but I've got a lot of content ready to go so we won't be without our Shower Smut Sunday again!
> 
> This one is a little different. I had asked SquishyCool to give me some ideas and this is one of them. We're also moving from the shower to the bath tub today.

Daryl's facial hair was scraping into the valley between her breasts as he worked his way down her body. Her lips were swollen and bruised from the heated kisses they'd shared and she was sure that a mark was forming on her neck right behind her ear. His mouth and tongue were igniting a trail as he was finally level with her chest. His hand gently massaged her right breast and his tongue snaked out of his mouth to run slow circles around her left nipple. Her breath caught in her throat as she dug her hands into his hair, pushing his face closer to her body. 

Beth had been messing with him all night. Her hand down his jeans the whole movie, gripping and stroking him right up to when he was about to come all over her hand then stopping abruptly until his breathing calmed down just to start up again. When they were at the bar, she'd requested a booth and kept guiding his hand up her skirt, letting his finger brush against her bare mound. He'd growled loud enough to draw stares from the people at the booth next to them, which made her clamp her thighs tightly together and stop him from exploring anymore. She wanted him to think about her freshly waxed cunt and the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties. They'd barely made it in the door of her apartment before he was on her. There was a trail of clothes leading to her bedroom.

And now he had her naked on her bed while he was down to just his boxer briefs. His mouth and fingers were doing sinful things to her nipples. Her thighs were slipping against each other and she was positive that she'd left a puddle of arousal on her comforter. He hadn't even moved his hands below her waist yet and she was already on the verge of an orgasm.

"Daryl, I need… I need…  _ fuck!"  _ She was going to tell him she needed something, but then he was giving her nipple a sharp bite and soothing it with his tongue and she forgot every thought she'd ever had. 

"Use yer words, whatta ya need?" He pulled his mouth from her with a pop and she shivered as the cold air hit her wet skin. Use her words? Fuck, she wasn't sure she remembered words. What was she wanting again? Damn, she didn't care as long as his mouth was on her.

"I need yer mouth on me, anywhere, just keep usin’ that amazing tongue."

She hated telling men what to do during sex, and the few times she and Daryl had hooked up had been hurried with neither one of them taking much time to tell the other what they wanted. But tonight was different. This wasn't just a quick fuck before one of them had to go back to work --or that one time in the bathroom at the bar. This was them finally exploring each other's bodies and taking their time.

"Anywhere in particular ya want it? I could see what I could do with yer elbow?" His blue eyes were sparkling with laughter and only got brighter when she gave an exasperated huff. She dug her fingers tighter into his scalp and pushed down.

"I want your mouth on my pussy. Please." She was so fucking wet and turned on, she didn't care how desperate she sounded. He'd already gotten her so close with just his mouth on her breasts, she knew the second his tongue parted her folds, she just might scream the building down.

"Gladly." Daryl glanced up at her from between her thighs, holding her gaze while he ran his thumbs up and down the outside of her pussy lips. Then he spread them apart, gripping her thighs with his hands and licking a stripe from her dripping center to her swollen clit. She tried to keep her eye on him, but it was too much stimulation and her eyes were rolling back in her skull as her head fell back onto the pillow. Her hips arched off the bed, begging him for more.

He let go of one thigh to put an arm across her hips, pinning them to the bed, while his other hand went to the back of her thigh and pushed her leg up higher, opening her up wide to him. Beth dug her nails into his scalp and his answering groan vibrated through her. Fuck, she wasn't sure she could get more aroused --but this man was doing amazing things with his tongue and she felt like every nerve in her body was responding. 

Daryl let her leg drop to his shoulder and gently slid one finger inside of her. He sucked her clit into his mouth and massaged it with the tip of his tongue. She tried to sit up on her elbows to watch him work, but the sight of his dark hair between her legs and his hips rutting against the mattress--giving himself a little relief--was too much. She let her arms collapse beneath her.

Beth didn’t even try to suppress the loud moan that escaped from her mouth when he slid another finger inside of her. If his arm wasn’t holding her hips down, she would be riding his face without a care in the world. And judging by the noises coming from between her legs, Daryl wouldn’t give a fuck either. He gave her clit a particularly powerful suck and dragged his teeth gently along the sensitive nub and the sparks that had been building finally erupted. His arm wasn’t able to keep her hips down anymore and she was gripping his hair so hard she was afraid she might rip some sections right out of his head.

She was screaming his name as her head thrashed back and forth on the pillow. His tongue and fingers paused for just a moment and she was about to let out a small whine of protest, but then he started his motions up again right away, working her through her aftershocks and slowly bringing her back down.

“Holy shit, Daryl,” she said. She was lost in the afterglow of her orgasm, staring up at the ceiling and mindlessly running her fingers through his hair. “Why didn’t ya tell me you were a fuckin’ genius with your mouth?”

She didn't notice that he hadn’t raised his head to look at her or even moved at all. His head was resting gently on her thigh and his hips were still pressed tightly against the mattress. He was breathing heavily, almost like  _ he’d _ been the one to have a mind-blowing orgasm. Beth reached over and grabbed the condom that they’d tossed onto the bed and started to rip it open with her teeth when his hand gripped her thigh and he shook his head slightly.

“No? Daryl, c’mon… that was amazing, but we aren’t playin’ the just me game tonight. Get up here an’ fuck me!”

“Can’t.” He rolled himself over and sat up on the end of her bed, his back to her. The scars he’d painstakingly revealed to her for the first time not too long ago were illuminated in the moonlight that was coming in from the window behind her bed. He was looking around her room, like he was searching for his clothes and planning on leaving. 

“Whadda ya mean,  _ can’t _ ? Seriously, Daryl? After all that, you’re just gonna up an’ leave? What the fuck?” She was getting pissed. She knew he wasn’t a fan of relationships and she knew she’d been pushing him way out of his comfort zone every day, but this was fucking ridiculous. He stood up wordlessly.

She jumped out of bed and went to block his path before he could get two steps away from the bed. “ _ Nuh-uh _ , you aren’t goin’ anywhere till you say somethin’.” She crossed her arms over her breasts, realizing a little too late that she probably didn’t appear very intimidating standing there naked and demanding answers, but fuck that. 

“I told ya, I can’t,” he grumbled gruffly and tried to move around her. That’s when she noticed the darker spot on his blue boxer briefs --a spot that looked wet and would be right where he’d been rubbing his dick into the mattress.

_ Oh. _

“Daryl… I’m… um… crap,” she stammered. “Well, thanks I guess. Never had a guy come just from goin’ down on me. Who knew my pussy had  _ that _ kinda power.” She hoped that humor would help, but it didn’t seem to.

She was finally taking note of his slumped shoulders that were usually so broad, and how he hadn’t yet raised his head to look at her. Dammit, he was embarrassed and she’d made it worse by acting like a brat. Yeah, she needed to fix this.

Her mind was racing, but she grasped onto the tail end of an idea. “Jus’ sit down an’ wait. Please.” She gave him a small push and he must have been hoping something would come of this because he willingly let himself plop back down on her bed.

He still wouldn't look at her, but she would find a way to fix that. She didn’t want to make him feel worse by sitting him down as though he were in time-out, so she stepped right in front of him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. I don’t think I’ll ever be able ta come that hard again --but I think you an’ me should give it a try anyhow. So jus’ stay here, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

She didn't even bother to look back as she walked into her bathroom and lit all the candles that she had in the room. She didn't want to bring him in here and have the harsh light coming from above. She stopped the tub and turned on the water, checking that it wasn’t too hot but enough that it wouldn’t be getting cold any time soon. She took the few minutes she had to pull her blonde hair up in a ponytail and pull out two towels from underneath the sink. 

He was right where she’d left him, but now he had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Without giving herself a chance to hesitate, she walked over and grabbed his hand, then she pulled him up and led him to the bathroom. 

“Beth… c’mon, I’ll stay. Let’s jus’ go to bed.” Daryl started to back up, but she gripped his hand harder and pulled him all the way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

She turned and looked up at him, shaking her head no and sliding her hands into the waistband of his boxers. She slid them off his hips and let them fall to the floor.

“Get in the tub, Daryl.” She walked over and turned the water off and waited for him to get in. One he was settled into the water, she climbed over the side and situated herself between his legs. Her back was right up against his chest, trapping his softened cock between them. She grabbed both of his hands and brought them around her. “We’re just gonna sit here an’ relax. Okay?”

He grunted, but she had learned that was his grunt of agreement. Beth settled her head on his shoulder, wiggling around until she was comfortable and had him wrapped around her sufficiently. 

"Now yer gonna sit there and relax an’ listen to me." Beth twined their fingers together and placed them on her stomach. She wasn't going to say anything until she felt him completely relax behind her. Once she felt most of the tension leave his body—and she hoped the embarrassment, as well—she turned her head and placed a small kiss on the tattoo that covered the upper left side of his chest.

"I wish I hadn't gotten so relaxed so fast. I'd have ya feel how hard my heart was racin'. Fuck Daryl, that was amazing." His chest had tightened again behind her, but she wanted him assured that it really was the best orgasm she'd ever had. 

"D’you remember our first time?” She went on, her voice low and almost wistful. “We were at yer place watchin' that movie on yer couch." She felt him nod his head against the top of her head. "I was hopin' that's where we were headin' when I got ready that afternoon. I shaved every inch of my body except for my head. D’you ‘member what ya said when you stood me up an’ pulled those little blue panties off? The ones I bought jus’ fer you…”

Daryl grunted above her and she wasn't sure if it was an agreement or not. No worries, she was planning to tell him anyway.

"You said, ' _ Greene, if ya don't want ta do this, tell me now. I need ta have my cock in that sweet fuckin' cunt right now.'  _ Fuck Daryl, d’you know how wet that got me? I'd been a drippin' mess all day, but hearin' you say that… I was afraid I might flood yer floor." She giggled softly and felt his cock start to swell slightly against her, pushing against her back. 

"When I was in the shower that afternoon, I couldn't help myself,” she continued. “I was thinkin' about you puttin’ me on my hands an’ knees on yer bed. Fuckin' me so hard, I was afraid you might launch me off the bed. I had my fingers so deep inside me an’ I was rubbin' my clit so hard… when I came, I had to sit down on the floor just to get some sense back in me. That's what thinkin’ about bein' with you does ta me."

His dick was twitching lightly against her back. Beth started to rhythmically roll her hips back into him.

"I remember standin' there naked… while you ran yer hands over my nipples, down my sides… Then you slid one finger through my pussy an’ stuck yer finger in yer mouth. You looked like a kid tastin' ice cream for the first time. I almost came right then an’ there when ya said,  _ 'taste like ya look girl. Perfect. One day I'm gonna lay ya out on my bed and eat this pussy for hours _ .'”

Daryl's hips were rocking against hers now—his dick was definitely getting as hard as it had been when they walked in the apartment. "Still plannin' on doin' that one day," he growled into her hair.

"Daryl…" she breathed out.

Fuck, he was going to have her coming again before she even got him back where she wanted him.

"I didn't think I'd ever wanted somebody so bad. I ripped yer pants open so fast, I was afraid the button was gonna pop off." She'd slowly moved their conjoined hands down to her thighs while she’d been talking. She pressed down slightly, making his hands span the tops of her thighs.

"When your cock sprang outta yer pants, so fuckin' thick an’ long, I thought you might split me in half. I really didn't know if I was gonna be able to take  _ all _ of you inside me."

Daryl was gently massaging the top of her thighs. His head had dipped down and his mouth was working marks onto the back of her neck.

"I was grippin' yer shoulders so tight, I thought I might leave bruises. When you raised yer hips up an’ just the tip of yer cock slid inside… I almost came. Even  _ that _ set off all my nerves. I had to lower myself down so slowly. You were stretchin' me so much it almost hurt, but fuck, did it feel good."

Daryl's hand had dipped between her legs and the other was pinching her nipple. The fingers between her thighs were slowly massaging her clit, alternating pressure while his tongue ran along the back of her neck.

"I didn't know somebody could be so deep inside me. It felt like you were everywhere. Finally feelin’ you, yer hands on my hips an’ yer mouth on my breasts. It was incredible."

Daryl was rock hard, pressing into her back. She was more than ready for him, but she wanted him to take the lead.

"Ridin' you an’ bein’ able ta look you in the eye… It was already too much. And then you let yer thumb graze over my clit." His thumb was doing the same thing at the moment and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to finish describing that night from her perspective. "You were… fuck… so good… so… _fucking…_ _good_." She wasn't sure if she was talking about then or now.

Daryl's fingers were suddenly gone and his hands were gripping her hips. His lips were right by her ear. "Turn around."

His whispered command sent chills down her spine. She took her time maneuvering herself until she was straddling his thighs.

Beth raised up enough for him to grasp his cock and line it up with her center before he grasped her hips and pushed her down, filling her up and making her clench around him. She hadn't been lying when she said he felt so good inside of her. 

"Yes, fuck,”she managed to breathe out. Her breath felt like it was caught in her throat as he helped guide her up and down his length. Her cunt was still swollen from her first orgasm. He was hitting her at just the right angle that she could feel another release approaching already. 

Beth let go of the sides of the bathtub and leaned back, bracing herself right above his knees, the new angle causing his wide tip to rub her just right. She was fighting back screaming his name. She wanted it to last longer, but she didn’t know how much more she could take. 

"Daryl, touch me. Please,” she whimpered, rolling her hips and sloshing water over the sides of the tub.

He let go of her right hip and lightly ran his thumb over her clit, causing her to grind down on his hand in search of that one thing that would push her over the edge. Daryl gave her a half-smile before sharply pinching her clit. 

Beth felt like everything exploded inside of her at once. She wasn't sure what nonsense she was screaming, but it seemed like it was the right thing to say. Her head was still thrown back when Daryl pulled her down tightly against him. He thrust his hips into hers, and then he was lifting her up and off him as he came into the water and across the backs of her thighs. 

She collapsed onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Daryl brushed the hair back from her forehead and kissed the top of her head.

"Damn, Greene,” he growled. “Never knew I could get hard again so fast." He was shaking his head at her, his blue eyes bright.

"Well, help me rinse off an’ take me back to bed. Let’s see if I can't inspire round three!"


	2. Early Arrival - Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the alternate version!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize. This week was terrible. I had a lot of work, family, and personal issues happen and writing time just wasn't happening. I also couldn't find the right head space to write smut. This week I'm adding the alternate ending I talked about from last weeks update. I will be back with a new Shower Smut next Sunday to help celebrate the Mid Season Premiere of TWD!!!! I'm starting back to work and taking on a new fun job of single mom so the weekly updates, might slow down to every other week for a bit. Have to make sure I'm paying the bills and taking care of my family!

Daryl's facial hair was scraping into the valley between her breasts as he worked his way down her body. Her lips were swollen and bruised from the heated kisses they'd shared and she was sure that a mark was forming on her neck right behind her ear. His mouth and tongue were igniting a trail as he was finally level with her chest. His hand gently massaged her right breast and his tongue snaked out of his mouth to run slow circles around her left nipple. Her breath caught in her throat as she dug her hands into his hair, pushing his face closer to her body. 

Beth had been messing with him all night. Her hand down his jeans the whole movie, gripping and stroking him right up to when he was about to come all over her hand then stopping abruptly until his breathing calmed down just to start up again. When they were at the bar, she'd requested a booth and kept guiding his hand up her skirt, letting his finger brush against her bare mound. He'd growled loud enough to draw stares from the people at the booth next to them, which made her clamp her thighs tightly together and stop him from exploring anymore. She wanted him to think about her freshly waxed cunt and the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties. They'd barely made it in the door of her apartment before he was on her. There was a trail of clothes leading to her bedroom.

And now he had her naked on her bed while he was down to just his boxer briefs. His mouth and fingers were doing sinful things to her nipples. Her thighs were slipping against each other and she was positive that she'd left a puddle of arousal on her comforter. He hadn't even moved his hands below her waist yet and she was already on the verge of an orgasm.

"Daryl, I need… I need…  _ fuck!"  _ She was going to tell him she needed something, but then he was giving her nipple a sharp bite and soothing it with his tongue and she forgot every thought she'd ever had. 

"Use yer words, whatta ya need?" He pulled his mouth from her with a pop and she shivered as the cold air hit her wet skin. Use her words? Fuck, she wasn't sure she remembered words. What was she wanting again? Damn, she didn't care as long as his mouth was on her.

"I need yer mouth on me, anywhere, just keep usin’ that amazing tongue."

She hated telling men what to do during sex, and the few times she and Daryl had hooked up had been hurried with neither one of them taking much time to tell the other what they wanted. But tonight was different. This wasn't just a quick fuck before one of them had to go back to work --or that one time in the bathroom at the bar. This was them finally exploring each other's bodies and taking their time.

"Anywhere in particular ya want it? I could see what I could do with yer elbow?" His blue eyes were sparkling with laughter and only got brighter when she gave an exasperated huff. She dug her fingers tighter into his scalp and pushed down.

"I want your mouth on my pussy. Please." She was so fucking wet and turned on, she didn't care how desperate she sounded. He'd already gotten her so close with just his mouth on her breasts, she knew the second his tongue parted her folds, she just might scream the building down.

"Gladly." Daryl glanced up at her from between her thighs, holding her gaze while he ran his thumbs up and down the outside of her pussy lips. Then he spread them apart, gripping her thighs with his hands and licking a stripe from her dripping center to her swollen clit. She tried to keep her eye on him, but it was too much stimulation and her eyes were rolling back in her skull as her head fell back onto the pillow. Her hips arched off the bed, begging him for more.

He let go of one thigh to put an arm across her hips, pinning them to the bed, while his other hand went to the back of her thigh and pushed her leg up higher, opening her up wide to him. Beth dug her nails into his scalp and his answering groan vibrated through her. Fuck, she wasn't sure she could get more aroused --but this man was doing amazing things with his tongue and she felt like every nerve in her body was responding. 

Daryl let her leg drop to his shoulder and gently slid one finger inside of her. He sucked her clit into his mouth and massaged it with the tip of his tongue. She tried to sit up on her elbows to watch him work, but the sight of his dark hair between her legs and his hips rutting against the mattress--giving himself a little relief--was too much. She let her arms collapse beneath her.

Beth didn’t even try to suppress the loud moan that escaped from her mouth when he slid another finger inside of her. If his arm wasn’t holding her hips down, she would be riding his face without a care in the world. And judging by the noises coming from between her legs, Daryl wouldn’t give a fuck either. He gave her clit a particularly powerful suck and dragged his teeth gently along the sensitive nub and the sparks that had been building finally erupted. His arm wasn’t able to keep her hips down anymore and she was gripping his hair so hard she was afraid she might rip some sections right out of his head.

She was screaming his name as her head thrashed back and forth on the pillow. His tongue and fingers paused for just a moment and she was about to let out a small whine of protest, but then he started his motions up again right away, working her through her aftershocks and slowly bringing her back down.

“Holy shit, Daryl,” she said. She was lost in the afterglow of her orgasm, staring up at the ceiling and mindlessly running her fingers through his hair. “Why didn’t ya tell me you were a fuckin’ genius with your mouth?”

She didn't notice that he hadn’t raised his head to look at her or even moved at all. His head was resting gently on her thigh and his hips were still pressed tightly against the mattress. He was breathing heavily, almost like  _ he’d _ been the one to have a mind-blowing orgasm. Beth reached over and grabbed the condom that they’d tossed onto the bed and started to rip it open with her teeth when his hand gripped her thigh and he shook his head slightly.

“No? Daryl, c’mon… that was amazing, but we aren’t playin’ the just me game tonight. Get up here an’ fuck me!”

“Can’t.” He rolled himself over and sat up on the end of her bed, his back to her. The scars he’d painstakingly revealed to her for the first time not too long ago were illuminated in the moonlight that was coming in from the window behind her bed. He was looking around her room, like he was searching for his clothes and planning on leaving. 

“Whadda ya mean,  _ can’t _ ? Seriously, Daryl? After all that, you’re just gonna up an’ leave? What the fuck?” She was getting pissed. She knew he wasn’t a fan of relationships and she knew she’d been pushing him way out of his comfort zone every day, but this was fucking ridiculous. He stood up wordlessly.

She jumped out of bed and went to block his path before he could get two steps away from the bed. “ _ Nuh-uh _ , you aren’t goin’ anywhere till you say somethin’.” She crossed her arms over her breasts, realizing a little too late that she probably didn’t appear very intimidating standing there naked and demanding answers, but fuck that. 

“I told ya, I can’t,” he grumbled gruffly and tried to move around her. That’s when she noticed the darker spot on his blue boxer briefs --a spot that looked wet and would be right where he’d been rubbing his dick into the mattress.

_ Oh. _

“Daryl… I’m… um… crap,” she stammered. “Well, thanks I guess. Never had a guy come just from goin’ down on me. Who knew my pussy had  _ that _ kinda power.” She hoped that humor would help, but it didn’t seem to.

She was finally taking note of his slumped shoulders that were usually so broad, and how he hadn’t yet raised his head to look at her. Dammit, he was embarrassed and she’d made it worse by acting like a brat. Yeag, she needed to fix this.

Her mind was racing, but she grasped onto the tail end of an idea. “Jus’ sit down an’ wait. Please.” She gave him a small push and he must have been hoping something would come of this because he willingly let himself plop back down on her bed.

He still wouldn't look at her, but she would find a way to fix that. She didn’t want to make him feel worse by sitting him down as though he were in time-out, so she stepped right in front of him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. I don’t think I’ll ever be able ta come that hard again --but I think you an’ me should give it a try anyhow. So jus’ stay here, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

She didn't even bother to look back as she walked into her bathroom and lit all the candles that she had in the room. She didn't want to bring him in here and have the harsh light coming from above. She stopped the tub and turned on the water, checking that it wasn’t too hot but enough that it wouldn’t be getting cold any time soon. She took the few minutes she had to pull her blonde hair up in a ponytail and pull out two towels from underneath the sink. 

He was right where she’d left him, but now he had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Without giving herself a chance to hesitate, she walked over and grabbed his hand, then she pulled him up and led him to the bathroom. 

“Beth… c’mon, I’ll stay. Let’s jus’ go to bed.” Daryl started to back up, but she gripped his hand harder and pulled him all the way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

She turned and looked up at him, shaking her head no and sliding her hands into the waistband of his boxers. She slid them off his hips and let them fall to the floor.

“Get in the tub, Daryl.” She walked over and turned the water off, waiting for him to get in.

Once he was sat in the water and settled, she climbed over the side and situated herself between his legs. Her back was right up against his chest and she grabbed both of his hands and brought them around her.

“We’re just gonna sit here an’ relax. I got somethin’ I wanna tell ya… Okay?”

Daryl grunted, but Beth had learned that was his grunt of agreement. She settled her head on his shoulder and wiggled her butt around until she was comfortable and had him wrapped around her sufficiently. 

"Now yer gonna sit there and relax an’ listen to me." Beth twined their fingers together and placed them on her stomach. She wasn't going to say anything until she felt him completely relax behind her. Once she felt most of the tension leave his body --and she hoped the embarrassment, as well --she turned her head and placed a small kiss on the tattoo that covered the upper left side of his chest.

"I wish I hadn't gotten so relaxed so fast. I'd have ya feel how hard my heart was racin'. Hell, Daryl, that was amazin'." His chest had tightened again behind her, but she wanted him assured that it really was the best orgasm she'd ever had. 

"D’you remember our first time? We barely got our clothes moved outta the way fast enough. I don’t think I've ever wanted somebody so bad. Feelin' you inside me… I didn't think anything else would ever feel so good."

She'd slowly moved their conjoined hands down to her thighs while she had been talking to him. Her hips were shifting just a little bit so he was getting some friction from her. Beth wasn't sure what kind of recovery time he needed, but she was going to at least try and see if she could save the night for him.

"I thought you might split me in half, you were so thick. Damn, I really didn't know if I was gonna be able ta take you all the way in. I'd thought about it so many times, but sittin' on yer couch that night, riding you… It was better than I ever imagined in my head."

Daryl had untangled their hands and was gently massaging the tops of her thighs. His head had dipped down and his lips brushed behind her ear. Judging from what she was feeling against her back, he was already semi-hard again. 

"One night, I want you ta put me on my hands an’ knees and take me from behind… I want you ta fuck me so hard I can't walk the next mornin'. Would you do that for me some night?"

He didn't answer her, but one of his hands had dipped between her legs and the other was pinching her nipple. The fingers between her thighs were slowly massaging her clit, alternating pressure while his tongue ran along the back of her neck. He raised his hand and grasped her chin, turning it towards his mouth and sealing his mouth over hers. He pulled back before she was really ready, but when she opened her eyes, his were staring right back at her and his pupils were blown wide with lust. His cock was hard and pressed firmly against her back.

"Turn around." His whispered command sent chills down her spine and she took her time to maneuver herself so she was straddling his thighs.

Beth raised up enough for him to grasp his cock and line it up with her center before he grasped her hips and pushed her down, filling her up and making her clench around him. She hadn't been lying when she said he felt amazing inside of her. 

"Yes, fuck,” she managed to gasp out. Her breath felt like it was caught in her throat as he helped guide her up and down his length. Her cunt was still swollen from her first orgasm and he was hitting her at just the right angle that she was beginning to feel another climax already approaching. She let go of the sides of the bathtub and leaned back, bracing herself right above his knees. The new angle caused his wide tip to rub her just right that she was already fighting back screaming his name. She wanted it to last longer, but she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. 

"Daryl, touch me. Please,” she whimpered, rolling her hips and sloshing water over the sides.

He let go of her right hip and lightly ran his thumb over her clit, causing her to grind down on his hand in search of that one sensation that would finally push her over the edge. Daryl knew she was close and gave her a coy half-smile before sharply pinching her clit. 

Beth felt like everything exploded inside of her at once. She wasn't sure what nonsense she was screaming, but it seemed like it was the right thing to say. Her head was still thrown back when Daryl pulled her down tightly against him, thrusting his hips into hers. And then he was lifting her up and off of him as he came into the water and across the backs of her thighs.

She collapsed onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathless. Daryl brushed the hair back from her forehead and kissed the top of her head.

"Damn, Greene, you got a filthy mouth on ya,” he muttered, blue eyes bright as he shook his head. “Never knew I could get hard again so fast."

"Well, help me rinse us off an’ take me back to bed and I’ll tell you all about what I want you ta do to me against the window in the living room. Let’s see if we can't have round three!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated! Let me know if you want to read the original ending and I will try and post it later this week...


End file.
